Into the madness
by Flowangelic
Summary: While on the run from the ministry and in search of Peter Pettigrew, Sirius has no idea of the things going on behind his back. Remus promises to take good care of his fiancé while he is gone, perhaps a little too much, but what happens when Selene suddenly disappears? Sirius/OC. Sequel to Waiting for you (but can be read on its own). Rating changed to M!
1. Chapter 1

**I present to you the sequel to 'Waiting for you'. A Sirius/OC fan fic.**

**Even though this is a sequel, you will not have to read the other one in order to understand this one (but it would make things a bit easier to understand).**

**So! Back to Selene, who was created by my wacky mind, and to Sirius and Remus. Both who I sadly don't own, or anything else related to the HP world. **

**Let's dive into the madness, a more darker fic than the previous one. **

**Enjoy and let me know what you think of this ^^ **

* * *

Chapter 1 Zero thoughts

The room was dark and the floor felt cold underneath my bare feet. My legs trembled as I walked along the walls of the room. "One, two, three, four,-" I counted until I reached the corner. I moved my hands towards the wall connected to the corner and continued counting, "one, two, three, four,-"

I stopped. If I counted correctly this dark room was only about... I gulped and crouched down to the cold stone floor. A chill ran up my spine. I pulled my legs up to my chest and slowly started to rock back and forth. A shrill cackle echoed in my mind. I licked my dry chapped lips and tasted warm salty tears which had started descending down my cheeks. The cackling increased and I quickly pressed my hands against my ears trying to keep his voice out of my head as my cries filled the small dark room.

:::::::…:::::::

Remus p.o.v.

"SEL! Wake up!" I shook her as hard as I could. She was sweating terrible but I was certain it was not because of the warm August weather. Selene jolted up nearly knocking her head against mine if I hadn't moved in time. It took her a while before she realized where she was, it seemed as if she looked straight through me. She blinked and parted her lips.

"Remus?"

"Are you alright?" I asked her feeling very worried. Ever since Sirius left her with me, she has been having these awful nightmares. I would often stand outside her door and listen to her groaning and the occasional calling out for Sirius. If she'd started screaming I'd enter the room to wake her up. Selene moaned and leaned her back against the headboard.

"It's that same dream again."

I winched. It had taken almost 2 weeks before she told me about this particular nightmare. At first I thought it was a nightmare about something bad happening to Sirius but it turned out it was nothing like that. The dream wasn't about him at all. I moved the sheets aside and sat down on her bed.

"Maybe we should ask Dumbledore concerning this dream of yours. Dreams can be a peculiar thing you know…" I started," sometimes they symbolize current affairs in our lives and sometimes they can be a warning."

Selene shivered," are you suggesting I will end up in a dark room, half-naked and with that horrible voice echoing in my head?" she pulled her legs up against her chest. I sighed and placed my arm around her shoulder pulling her against my chest.

"Let's contact Dumbledore." I suggested again. Selene shook her head.

"Don't be ridiculous, it's only a dream. Besides Dumbledore has enough problems to worry himself with." She gave a weak smile.

"Fine, but if this continues for a longer period I will contact him." I told her firmly.

Selene closed her eyes as she rested her head against his chest. She didn't know it, but I really worried a lot about her lately. More than I should. It had been one heck of a year.

First I was appointed as the DADA teacher at Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. That's when I saw Selene, after more than 12 years she decided to show her face again. I had been angry, so incredibly angry. Even after she had explained her reason for leaving me and basically everything and everyone that connected her to her old life, I still felt betrayed and it had taken a long time before I finally forgave her.

That's when things really started to get complicated. Sirius Black, the man who had betrayed his old friends to You-Know-Who, showed up and managed to wrap Selene around his fingers. I had expected something like that to happen, after all Sirius and Selene had a history together during and after Hogwarts. I had tried ever so hard to keep Selene away from Sirius, thinking my former friend to be mad and dangerous. Not for one moment had I believed in Sirius' innocence, not even when Selene had done her best to convince me otherwise.

The fiery arguments between me and her had sparked something inside of me, more than a simple reconnection between friends. No, for me it had started something new and I still wasn't sure how to deal with it. Never for a second had I regret the kiss I had placed on Selene's lips when we were both intoxicated with Fire whiskey. He had brushed it away at first as a moment of lust with a combination of alcohol, but oh, how wrong he was about that. I would be lying if I had said this would have never happened had I been sober. Even with that amount of Firewhiskey I still had been fully aware of my actions. The softness of her lips, her flowery perfume tickling my mind, even now whenever I caught but a whiff of her perfume my mind went back to that particular night. That one evening had changed everything, and soon after that another night followed which brought massive change into our lives.

It had been that one night when the Marauder's map, which I had confiscated from Severus Snape, laid open on top of my desk. My eyes had glanced over the paper and in that short moment did I read the name of Peter Pettigrew, followed soon by the name of Sirius Black. Those two names moved about on the map. There was one other name, which did not move, Selene's name. I remembered seeing her there on the moist grass, her robe torn and her hair coloured red with her blood. I had carried her to the Shrieking Shack and left her in the tunnel just in case the situation inside the old building would escalate. Once I had set my feet inside the house, everything became clear. Selene had been right about Sirius being innocent and that real culprit was their former Marauder friend Peter Pettigrew. Harry Potter had learned the truth about what happened to his parents and regained his Godfather at the same time.

A good ending one would think. You couldn't have been more wrong. If only I had paid attention and had not kept my mind occupied with Selene then perhaps maybe I would had remembered to take his Wolfsbane potion that evening before I ran out of Hogwarts. Thinking back about that night makes me cringe every time. Seeing the moon and then waking up in the forest. Not remembering a single thing about what happened in between that period. First thing I did was going back to the Shrieking Shack to see if anybody went back there and to see if any of my old clothes were still there. Back during my Hogwarts days Albus Dumbledore made sure there would always be some clothes, or at the very least a cloak, placed in one of the cupboards. Animagus may be able to shift their clothes with them, but a werewolf didn't have that privilege. The clothes would always be ripped up too badly to ever be worn again. The only solutions were to have a clean pair of clothes nearby or to be naked before the process of changing. Now I realize it would have been simpler to _'accio'_ my clothes, which I did after not finding anything in the old cupboard inside the Shack. After that brilliant moment I headed straight back to Hogwarts.

Albus Dumbledore's office would have been my first stop if it hadn't been for Severus Snape blocking my path immediately after I started ascending the stairs. Severus made sure I heard every detail about the events of that night. How it was him who had found Sirius Black close to death near the lake, along with Harry and Hermione. But he made sure to save the best story for last. With a snakelike smirk he told me how, before he had found Sirius, he had found Selene all alone in the woods. There she was lying on her stomach with her face down against the muddy ground. A loud howl echoed through the forest as he looked upon Selene's bare back. Her robe was torn away from her body as well as the clothes underneath. She was completely covered in blood making it difficult to spot the location of the wound. Her light skin was torn as badly as her clothes had been. Severus had to apply medical spells immediately. It had been a matter of life and death…

"Remus?"

I blinked and looked at the woman beside me.

"Are you alright? You seemed lost in thought." She noted.

"I'm fine, Sel." I replied getting off the bed," I'm going back to bed. Will you be alright?"

"Perfectly fine, thanks Remus." She smiled. I closed the bedroom door and walked back to my room which was right across Selene's room. The lock fell into place and I walked over to my own bed. _What a night…another night…if this keep going on like this, I'll go mental._

:::::::...:::::::

The next morning Selene was already in the kitchen when I decided to head downstairs. I gave a nod," Morning, did you catch any more sleep?" I asked. Selene bit off a piece of toast and responded as she chewed it," yefs," crumbs flew out of her mouth and landed on the table.

"That's really charming." I retorted pouring a cup of coffee.

"Did you get any more sleep?" she asked me. _No_…

"Yes." I smiled, _liar_!

"You worry too much."

She was right about that. I leaned against the kitchen counter and crossed my arms over my chest," I'm allowed to worry."

"To a certain degree you are," She replied and took another bite from her toast.

This is how it had been every day since Selene moved in with him. During breakfast, lunch, dinner, out shopping and even when they weren't in the same room together, all the time they seemed to be stuck in discussions about everything and nothing.

"Must you always,-" I started when a knock sounded against the kitchen window. A barnyard owl sat there, knocking its beak against the glass. I had no idea who that bird belonged to, at first I thought it was an owl sent by Sirius but when Selene jumped up from her seat, knocking over the chair in the process, did I realize it must have been from someone else. Sirius used a different owl each time he would mail us with information on his well-being. This way it would be difficult for the Ministry to track him down. Selene leaned over the sink and popped the window open, letting the barn owl fly into the kitchen and the bird settled down on the table. There was a letter attached to its talons.

"You know this bird, Sel?" I watched as she untied the letter from the owl.

"This is Eos," Selene replied as her eyes scanned the writings on the envelope," she's the Merrythought house owl."

I couldn't help but feel rather annoyed that her parents knew that she was staying with me. They were hardly fond of Sirius, who knows what they think of me or worse what if they know about me being a…

"Is the letter from your parents?"

Selene sighed and opened the envelope," unfortunately, yes." She tossed the envelope aside as she unfolded the letter and started reading. I took a seat and waited anxiously for her to finish. _Please don't let them come here, please don't let them come here._

I frowned as Selene raised her hand to her mouth and started chewing the nail on her thumb. Whatever was written in that letter it made Selene very nervous. As soon as she was done reading the letter she refolded it and placed it back in the envelope. Her eyes shifted quickly to me and she exhaled deeply.

"Bad news?" I frowned at her.

"Terrible news, they want me to come back home. Apparently someone informed them of me being back in London."

"Informed by whom?" I questioned, there had been no contact between Selene and her parents as far as I was aware of. Anybody close to Selene knew the relationship she has with her parents had always been a distant one.

"Bartemius Crouch." She answered, I arched an eyebrow," don't you remember? The Crouches have been their neighbours for as long as I can remember."

She hadn't needed to remind me of that. Before Sirius and Selene had become an item, Bartemius Crouch Jr. always hung around Selene. Nobody, not even me, showed any understanding for their relationship, all except Lily who she herself had the same problem regarding her relationship with Severus Snape. Gryffindors and Slytherins are like a square peg in a round hole. They just do not fit.

"I'm not surprised they're aware of me being back." Selene said interrupting my thoughts," I'm surprised they hadn't contacted me sooner." She pushed herself away from the table and took the letter with her. I moved my chair back to stand next to her.

"What are your plans, Moonpie? Are you moving out?"

At first I had been against the whole idea of having Sel move in with me, it had been Sirius who persuaded me into allowing her to live here, but now that she was here I felt reluctant to let her go.

"Of course not, don't be daft!" She started tearing up the letter and tossed it in the bin beneath the sink," I will pay a short visit. They are my parents after all."

A relief washed over me when she said that. I couldn't imagine how Sirius' reaction would have been if he had come back here to find his fiancé gone. My eyes shifted quickly to the sparkling piece of jewellery on Selene's ring finger. On the day that Sirius left he had proposed to Selene. Something he had planned on doing the day he had graduated from Hogwarts even though she still had two more years to go before her own graduation. Padfoot's timing was terrible to say the least, but deep down even I knew there wouldn't be an opportunity like that any time soon.

"I'll only be gone for a day, no need to linger there any longer than necessary." Selene continued.

"When are you going?" I asked her moving my eyes back to her face.

"Tomorrow morning."

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter of this new fic. I'd love to hear your opinion about it, leave a review if you wish it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chater two is up! If you haven't read chapter one, do that first! (and if you want you can read the first story 'Waiting for you' because this story is a sequel, but you dont have to ;) )**

**Many thanks to the two reviewers of the first chapter and everyone who favourited/alerted the story!**

**Let's not dwaddle, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 2 Years gone by

Selene p.o.v.

Eos waited patiently as Selene sat at the kitchen table writing back a reply to her parents. She did not want to go and visit them but felt obligated to do so. It had after al been more than a decade since she had last seen them. Selene tapped the quill a few times on the parchment before writing down;

_I'll be there tomorrow around eleven, _

_Sincerely,_

_Selene Nerice Merrythought_

Selene didn't hate her parents don't get that wrong, they were just very difficult to live with. Being from a Pure-blooded family did not mean your life was easy. Sure you had less worries when interacting with other Pure-blood families, luckily most of them did not even care what type of blood you were. But the ones that did made this very noticeable and had no shame in doing so. Selene's parents were these kinds of people, they did tolerate Muggles, Half-bloods even Squibs so long as they steered cleared of any personal connection. With these types of morals and values was Selene raised by her parents during her childhood, she viewed the world the same way as they had taught her. That was until she entered Hogwarts where it soon became clear that Blood does not define your abilities. The small-mindedness of her parents bothered her most, beside their desperate need to make their only daughter a successful witch much like they themselves were. The fact that her parents wanted her to be successful made sense to her, it is only logical that parents want what they think is best for their children. Too bad this also meant for Selene that her parents wanted to see her with a Pure-blooded and equally successful wizard, unfortunately Sirius Black did not fill that profile.

She placed the letter in an envelope and tied it to Eos. The bird hopped from the table onto Selene's arm and she walked back to the kitchen window where the barnyard owl had made herself known that morning.

"Back to the Merrythought residence little lady, off you go," she lifted her arm through the open window and Eos flew off into the cloudless sky. Selene watched the bird until it had vanished from sight. In the meantime a presence had appeared behind her, crossed his arms over her shoulders and leaned his chin on top of her head.

"Sure you want to do this?" He asked.

"Definitely don't want to do this…" Selene replied to Remus. She turned around when he emitted a huff," What?"

"You don't _have_ to go, you know…"

"I think it is only fair I see them at least once every decade, Remus." Selene shrugged. It felt almost as if Remus did not want her to go, why that was she did not understand. Was he worried she would not come back? That her parents might persuade her into staying with them? Were these his fears, or were they her own?

"I know…I was only saying,-"

"I think I'm old enough to handle my parents." She winked.

:::::::...:::::::

Remus p.o.v.

Selene had not screamed. Somehow Remus had expected to have another restless night, but to his surprise nothing happened. Like he had done for the last days, Remus had again stood in the hallway with his ear against Selene's door. After an hour of not hearing a peep from the other side, Remus had gone back into his own room and it wasn't until the sun had risen that he discovered the true reason for the quiet night. Remus poured himself a cup of coffee when Selene entered the kitchen. His 'good morning' smile soon turned into a deep frown, he looked down at the mug in his hands before extending it towards the woman," Looks like you need this more than me."

Eagerly Selene took the coffee and pursed her lips to blow cool air over the hot liquid. Remus pulled back a chair and motioned for Selene to sit down. It was clear why it had been so quiet throughout the night. Judging by the bags beneath her eyes, it seemed Selene had gotten no sleep at all.

"You look terrible."

"Must be a full moon," Selene snapped at him. Remus grimaced. He always looked miserable right before and during the full moon every month.

"You really woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn't you?" Remus stated as he went back to the counter to pour his own cup of coffee.

"Who said I woke up?" Selene placed the mug on the table and ran her hands through her hair," I'm probably still caught in a nightmare."

"It is nice to know that that makes me a part of your nightmare."

"Sorry Remus…"

"Next time if you can't sleep, wake me up alright?" Remus told her as he gave her a stern look. Even though he knew she would not listen to this demand he still thought it worth to try, it's the thought that counts. When had she ever listened to him anyway? She sure wouldn't start now.

"How will you travel to your parents?" He asked her.

"My favourite way of transportation…" Selene said and scrunched her nose.

"Need a brown bag for emptying your stomach?" Remus grinned. Selene hated apparition and avoided it whenever possible. She had the tendency to throw up almost every time she Apparated.

"I have a better idea, let's create a Polyjuice potion within the next hour and you can go instead of me." She said seriously, Remus had no doubt that she meant every word.

Remus rolled his eyes," Yes, because that is actually possible." He glanced at the clock on the wall, 10:30 am. Selene had told her parents she would arrive before eleven and her she was trying to figure out how to get out of the visit. Remus noticed she grew more and more as time went on, tapping her finger nervously against the cold coffee mug. Lifting the mug up to her lips even though she had drank it already.

"Come on I'll go with you and apparate away as soon as we near the house." Remus offered, hoping this would calm her nerves. Selene looked up at him from her empty coffee mug and smiled at him.

Ten minutes later they stood in Remus' backyard, his hand clasped firmly around her hand. She gave a firm squeeze, indicating she was ready to Apparate. Remus closed his eyes and felt the familiar tug behind his navel. Soon his feet landed on the hard concrete and he opened his eyes. Selene was still holding his hand but she was leaned forward and breathed in deeply through her nose. Without thinking about it, Remus placed his hand on her back and rubbed in big circles.

"You sure this is caused by Apparition?" He teased her.

"Ugh…probably both," Selene managed to get out. Slowly she stood up straight and exhaled.

"Show me where you were raised." Remus said to her and Selene groaned in response. She pulled him along with her, they turned a corner and Selene stopped. Remus looked at his surroundings. There were only a few houses in the street and each of them was of a decent size, actually Remus thought they were ridiculously big. Compared to these houses his house was like a shed. He could hardly believe that this was the area where Selene grew up. He wondered how she would have turned out if she had never gotten into Gryffindor or had gotten into a relationship with Sirius. Remus promised to apparate back home as soon as they had reached the Merrythought residence. Selene pointed at the house in the centre. It was grand, though the smallest of all the houses in the street, a red bricked detached house. He wondered what it must have been liked, being raised in a house like that.

"It's a lot bigger than my place." Remus noted. Selene gave him an odd look, had he sounded disappointed?

"You men are obsessed with sizes aren't you?" She winked and Remus suddenly felt a bit better. He pulled the woman in for a hug," Don't be home too late." He whispered against her hair.

"Don't be surprised if you see me within the next hour." Selene told him. Remus took a step back and gave her a quick wink before Apparating back to his house. He exhaled deeply and walked towards the backdoor of his small house. Before his hand had encircled the doorknob did the door open, Remus' eyes widened in shock looking at the person in front of him. Long dark wavy hair, a pale face with dark circles beneath his stormy eyes.

"Padfoot?"

:::::::...:::::::

Selene p.o.v.

The backyard was a pleasant place to be, in the sun besides the big oak tree, sitting at the white painted wooden table on which a collection of Chinese porcelain cups and a teapot rested. Yet for Selene it felt like she was inside a dark room with a bright light shining into her eyes and her mother was the cop interrogating her. Her mother had just poured her a cup of tea when she noticed something shiny being lit up by the sun.

"What is that thing around your finger?" Her mother asked as she grabbed hold of Selene's hand and observed the ring around the finger of her daughter.

"What does it look like, mum?" Selene arched an eyebrow.

"Who gave you this?!" Her mother demanded.

Selene drew back her hand and crossed her arms over her chest," It's just a ring mum, who is to say I got it from someone? Can I not buy something for myself?"

"Bollocks," Her mother countered.

"Bollocks?"

Her mother waved her hand," your attitude tells me enough."

"My attitude?!"

"Who gave it to you?!" Mrs. Merrythought asked again with a raised voice.

Selene felt like an utter idiot, why hadn't she removed the ring before heading towards her parents? She should have known that her mother would spot the piece of jewellery almost immediately. All things regarding marriage never slipped past her mother's eyes unnoticed. What was she to do now? Telling her mother the truth was out of the question;

_'Why yes mum I got this gorgeous stone from none other than Sirius Black!' _

Her mother would inform Bartemius Crouch on the spot. Another option was that she could lie. An image of Remus Lupin popped up in her mind. It would be a perfect lie, but knowing her parents more bad would come out of it than good. Selene took a deep breath through her nose, ignoring the anger which had started to build up inside her.

"Mother," she said sternly," I told you I bought it myself! Now I'd appreciate it if you'd drop it or I'll be forced to take my leave."

"It's a Muggle isn't it or at the very least someone I'll disapprove of."

"Big surprise there…" Selene mumbled.

"Selene, you're our only daughter. It is not that weird that your father and I want you to marry someone who can take good care of you."

"Yes I forgot…Muggles and half-bloods cannot handle Pure-blood wizards and witches." Selene rolled her eyes as she walked away from her mother. She did not bother to look back knowing perfectly well her mother would not be far behind.

"Selene Nerice Merrythought!"

Selene stopped dead in her tracks when she heard her full name being called, the voice did not belong to her mother nor her father. She turned 90 degrees and there was Bartemius Crouch Sr. standing in his backyard, peeking over the hedge which divided her parent's yard from his.

"Mr Crouch!" Selene exclaimed as she conjured up a fake smile," it has been a while."

"A while indeed… I had no idea you were back in London until I heard so from Cornelius Fudge himself. Imagine the surprise I got when I asked your parents about you and I was met with their quizzical looks."

Selene disliked Mr. Crouch, never really liked the man, always yelling at Barty and showing no interest in his life. At least Mrs. Crouch was a nice woman, why she ever fell in love with a man as Bartemius Crouch was a mystery to Selene. The man worked long hours and thus was hardly ever home. His work came first and his wife and son had to settle for a second place. This was the reason why Selene and Barty got on so well with each other, they shared similar backgrounds. Both were born into a Pure-blood family. Their fathers were hard workers and valued ambition and success above everything else. Mrs Merrythought worried herself with finding a good suitor for her daughter, whereas Mrs Crouch always played the mediator between her son and husband.

Sadly Barty never saw the love his mother had for him. He was too busy hating his father. Selene had been very upset when she had read in the newspaper about the death of Mrs Crouch, not long after the death of Barty. Even though he had turned to You-Know-Who and became a Death eater, Selene had cried for him that day.

She looked at Crouch," I'm sorry I wasn't there…at Barty's funeral…and at Mrs Crouch's." she said and meant every word of it. There wasn't much to say about the matter, it was a long time ago and everything had been incredibly complicated.

Bartemius Crouch pressed his lips into a thin line and gave a short nod," thank you…"

Mrs Merrythought appeared next to Selene and quickly moved the hair from her face," Bartemius." She said," all things well?"

Again he nodded without saying a word, but then his expression changed and he stood up straight, no longer leaning on the hedge," You know I'm in the mood for some company, I insist you come over for a cup of tea…both of you." He quickly glanced in Selene's direction. Selene was about to protest and come up with an excuse but her mother threw her a stern look," Splendid idea Bartemius, we'll come over immediately." Her mother smiled.

* * *

**Chapter two! Hope you enjoyed it ^^**

**Leave a review if you wish, I would love to hear your opinion!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll keep it short :) First of many thanks to everybody who reviewed and shared their opinions about this story, it made me really happy!**

**(and of course major thanks to all who favourited/alerted and are still reading this story)**

**NOW! ONWARDS!**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Xtreme danger**

Selene p.o.v.

The Crouch residence. The last time Selene had set foot in this house was at the age of 17, a few weeks after she and Barty had graduated from Hogwarts. For the first time Crouch had shown great pride to his son, who had achieved an Outstanding in nearly all of his N.E.W.T. classes. Selene remembered how he had patted Barty on the back and actually managed to crack a genuine smile at him, then Crouch turned to her and gave her a pat on the shoulder," You did your best." He had said to her, trying his best not to point out that his son had indeed done better at the N.E.W.T classes than her.

Selene felt awkward being back in the home of the Crouch's, especially since Barty and Mrs. Crouch were no longer there. In all those years the house seemed unchanged, the same green flowery wallpaper with the tiny daisies and rosebuds, the dark wooden floorboards and the porcelain vase which contained several different coloured umbrellas. Bartemius Crouch guided her and her mother into the living room. Even the furniture was still the same, Old Victorian style. The couch and the armchairs decorated with yet another flowery pattern. Mrs Crouch really loved flowers. Selene remembered seeing Barty's mum in the garden every Saturday and Sunday morning, through her bedroom window, tending the flowerbeds.

"Please take a seat." Crouch told them as he motioned towards the couch," Cup of tea?"

Mrs Merrythought nodded," We would love some tea, Bartemius." A big smile plastered on her face. Selene raised an eyebrow at her mother's behaviour. Her mother never smiled like that at her father.

"Splendid, I'll have Winky prepare a pot of tea for us."

Winky was the Crouch's house-elf, small of stature, big brown eyes, and brown hair and, not to forget, the big bat-like ears. Like all house-elves, Winky was very loyal to her master and did everything that was asked of her. No questions asked. Every order and demand was obeyed. Selene remembered when she was nine and she had given her family's house-elf, Bonnie, a scarf for Christmas because it was a very cold that winter and she thought the poor thing would catch a cold. Her father never scolded her as much as he had done that day.

Winky appeared in the living room, a tray floating in front of her on which a teapot rested along with three cups. Once again a pattern of flowers could be seen, painted on the white surface of the tea set. Crouch thanked Winky with a simple nod and the house-elf curtsied in front of her master. She turned her gaze towards Selene and Mrs Merrythought. A smile appeared on her face when she looked at the younger witch. Once again she curtsied and left the living room, glancing back once more before disappearing completely.

Mrs Merrythought and Bartemius Crouch had engaged into conversation about the latest development at the Ministry regarding the law on Squibs being allowed to mingle within the Wizarding community. Selene got quite bored with the topic, obviously not sharing her mother's or Crouch's opinion. With a sigh she turned her head to the hallway and let her eyes roam over the several pictures which were displayed on the wall. She couldn't really distinguish the content from one another, even when she narrowed her eyes. Selene turned her head back to her mother and Crouch who, as it turned out, had been looking right at her.

"There is a picture of you and Barty on the wall." He said in a monotone voice. Selene frowned and looked back at the wall. Without excusing herself she stood up and headed into the hallway. Stopping in front of the wall she looked at the moving pictures. There was a family portrait, Mrs Crouch at a young age, a wedding photograph showing a very happy Bartemius Crouch and the picture, as he had mentioned, of herself and Barty. Slowly she traced the picture with her index finger. She was surprised to see a picture of her in the house. A picture of her and Barty in the backyard sitting in the shade underneath the giant oak tree, laughing and waving at whoever had made the picture. She sighed deeply looking at her younger self. She missed him. She missed the person Barty was before Hogwarts, even during the first years of Hogwarts.

Her best friend, the closest thing she had to a brother, had changed into someone else. Even if Selene had known, would she have been able to turn him away from the dark arts? Honestly she doubted it, Barty was in many ways exactly like his dad, stubborn and once he had his eyes set on something he was reluctant to let it go.

"How things have changed…" she whispered under her breath. From the corner of her eyes she caught sight of the house-elf Winky, who stood at the bottom of the staircase observing her. Suddenly the house-elf waved at her, beckoning her to come over. Selene arched an eyebrow at the bold behaviour of the house-elf. Normally a house-elf would ignore a guest in the house of their master, even if Winky was familiar with the Merrythoughts, this was rather uncommon. Nevertheless Selene strolled over to Winky.

"Is everything alright Winky?" she asked the tiny house-elf. Winky nodded vigorously with her head, her bat-like ears flopping along.

"Master is happy to see Miss Selene again after all this time." The tiny house-elf exclaimed with her high pitched voice. Selene looked at Winky with great disbelief. Bartemius Crouch was happy to see her? It had not even been an hour since she had been in his presence and besides that, Mr Crouch had never shown any genuine interest in her. He tolerated her because of her blood, her parents and of her relationship to his son, or so she had always thought.

"I doubt that Winky, but thank you for saying something so nice." Selene politely replied. The house-elf was having nothing of it. She grabbed hold of Selene's dress and looked up at her with her big rounded brown elf eyes.

"Master Barty is always happy to see Miss Selene. Master Barty never lies to Winky!" The house-elf gave the skirt of Selene's dress a gentle tug," Winky shows you!"

The house-elf pointed to the stairs and pulled Selene with her," Come with Winky."

What else was she to do but to follow the house-elf, she could have said no, but truth be told Selene felt rather curios about the whole thing. Judging by Winky's behaviour it must have been something rather important, never before had she seen a house-elf acting this way, not even their former house-elf Bonnie. Silently Selene let herself be guided up the steps. She turned her head for a quick glance towards the downstairs hallway, wondering if Crouch would be there. He wasn't. They reached the top of the staircase and Selene took a deep breath, Winky still had a hold on her skirts. The witch looked down at the tiny creature," Winky, where are we going?"

Winky moved her arm up and pointed one of her small thin fingers. Selene followed the line of direction the house-elf pointed to. Straightforward to the end of the corridor, a dark wooded door stared back at them, Barty's bedroom. Was it still Barty's bedroom or had Crouch changed it into something else after all these years? She glanced quickly at the walls, again noting the daisy and rosebud wallpaper which resembled Mrs Crouch in the best way possible. She doubted Crouch would have changed Barty's room, but why was Winky pointing at his door?

"Barty's bedroom?"

"Mr Barty…" Winky repeated. Without further ado the house-elf started walking again, Selene's skirts clutched between her tiny fingers. Barty's old room. When was the last time she had been inside?

Selene swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew. She knew very well what had happened the last time she had been in there. She remembered rather vividly what she had seen. And he was proud of it, so incredibly proud of the mark. An innocent tattoo one would think, unfortunately it was nothing of the sort. Selene had jumped back the moment her fingers had grazed the mark and the snake in the tattoo appeared to be moving. How foolish she had been back then. Fear spread through her body and when she looked at him she no longer saw the Barty she knew. The excitement in his eyes as he reached out and grabbed her left arm,-

"Miss Selene, is you okay? You is rather pale looking." Selene looked down at Winky who gave her a confused look. She smiled at the house-elf, thankful for pulling her out of her memory.

"I'm alright Winky." She said and walked forward. But as soon as her eyes locked with the door again, Selene was having second thoughts of heading to the room. A weird feeling arose within Selene and the closer they got to Barty's old room, the more nauseating the feeling became. She stopped to lean against one of the walls, her hand pressed deep against the puke green wallpaper with the small flowers. Her eyes moved up and stared into the end of the corridor. The image of a dark room suddenly flashed before her eyes. She blinked. The dark room, why was she thinking of her dream at this moment and whilst being awake. Selene placed her hand against the back of her neck. Sweat. Why was she perspiring?

"Miss Selene?" Winky blinked and released her hold on Selene's dress. Selene closed her eyes and tried to recollect herself, but the darkness of the room from her dreams had slipped into her mind. Selene could hear the frantic beating of her heart inside her chest and if she listened closely she could hear that horrible cackling noise. Quickly she reopened her eyes. Selene did not reply to Winky, but she was sure of one thing and that was that she needed to get out of this house. She found herself having trouble breathing, and was it her imagination or was the door at the end of the corridor opening up? Selene pushed herself away from the wall and stumbled back towards the staircase, the voice of Winky calling after her. With a firm grip on the handrail Selene guided herself carefully down the stairs. The nauseous feeling started to fade when her feet touched the floorboards, but she could not shake away the vision of the dark cold room which had been haunting her mind for the last weeks. She continued her unbalanced walk and when she passed the living room she caught the eye of Bartemius Crouch, who immediately jumped out of his chair and approached her. Instead of asking her if she was alright, the old man started to shower her with other questions, his voice tinted with panic.

"What did you see? Did you go into Barty's room?" He grabbed her upper arms and squeezed so incredibly tight, Selene was sure they would leave a bruise.

"N-nothing!" Selene replied wincing under the pressure of his strength," I couldn't… I - I couldn't…" Mrs Merrythought emerged behind Crouch and placed a hand on his arm.

"I apologize, Bartemius. I feel that Selene still hasn't fully come to terms with Barty's passing." She sounded so convincing that Selene nearly believed it herself," you know how they were ever so close to each other."

For the first time Selene was grateful for her mother being there and helping her out of this predicament. Even though she had done nothing wrong, it felt as though she had nearly stumbled upon a great secret that no one was allowed to discover.

Crouch released his grasp on Selene's arms and took a step back," I apologize… I don't know what came over me." He reached into his inner coat pocket and took out a handkerchief to wipe the sweat off of his brow. Mrs Merrythought looked at her daughter and back to Bartemius Crouch," perhaps we should leave…"

Selene exhaled in relief at her mother's words. She grabbed hold of her mother's hand and nodded at Crouch," I'm very sorry, perhaps another time Mr Crouch. This was…a bit _too_ much for me."

"Quite alright, until next time then." Bartemius Crouch replied, showing a quick small smile before turning away from Selene and Mrs Merrythought who also turned and walked out the front door.

The fresh air and sunshine felt good against Selene's face and the dark feeling started to slide away slowly.

"Everything alright, Selene, You do look very pale." Her mother said with genuine worry," perhaps you should lie down?"

Selene shook her head, truth be told she was feeling a lot better by now, but the only thing she wanted was to go back home. Go back to Remus and lie down on the couch and forget about today," I'm going home."

"You're going home, already? You can't go home, what about your father?" Her mother said, trying to make her daughter stay at home at least until Mr Merrythought would be home. Even though her daughter could be incredibly difficult at times, she was their only daughter and they loved her deeply.

"Tell dad that I love him and I will come back for another visit, one that doesn't include Mr Crouch." Selene told her mother who had again opened her mouth in protest," Bye mum." She kissed her mother's cheek, stepped back and Apparated.

Elegant as always Selene Apparated in the backyard, and immediately fell on her buttocks," I hate Apparating…" She crawled back onto her feet and rubbed her behind. What was she going to tell Remus anyway? Telling him everything would be the best thing to do, but knowing Remus he would start worrying right away and he already had so much on his mind. For now she would only tell him everything except for what happened at Bartemius Crouch's house. It wasn't lying, it was simply a matter of ignorance is a bliss. The back door of the house opened and Selene stopped dead in her tracks.

"Sirius?" Selene whispered, hardly believing her eyes. Was she dreaming again or was that really him standing there? Selene ran forward, and the closer she got the more tears clouded her vision," Sirius?"

Sirius caught her in his arms and squeezed her tightly against his chest," It's me, Darling. I'm back."

* * *

**Yes a lot of Selene, but hey at least Sirius popped up ^^ Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think ^^ **  
**Have a nice day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 is up! if you haven't read the other chapters, hurry and do that ^^**

**Many thanks to the reviewer of the last chapter :) you brought a smile on my face!**

**Enjoy reading chap. 4 and let me know what you think of it!**

* * *

Chapter 4 When lovers meet

Sirius p.o.v.

The loud crack indicated Selene's arrival in the backyard, yet in order to be certain Sirius peered through the window in case it was not Selene. His lips curved up into a smile when he saw the witch standing in the garden, or rather falling on her behind," Selene's back." He said turning around looking at his werewolf friend who sat at the kitchen table.

Remus shook his left arm out of his sleeve to look at his watch," Two hours, that is sooner than I had expected." He commented.

Sirius grinned," must have been quite the visit." Without another word Sirius headed out of the kitchen and towards the door which led into the backyard.

Remus stayed in his seat, obviously not wanting to interrupt the happy reunion between Sirius and Selene. Sirius pulled down the handle of the door and watched through the window screen how Selene crawled back on her feet. He emitted a soft chuckle at his fiancée's clumsiness. He could have sworn she muttered something about Apparating, as she always did after an Apparition. Selene was already heading his direction and he was surprised that she had not yet taken notice of him. Sirius opened the door to reveal himself more and immediately Selene stopped her tread. Now standing in full view Sirius could see the surprise on Selene's face and his heart jumped. Selene placed her foot in front of the other and soon her slow walk turned into a full speed run," Sirius?" she questioned out loud. Sirius opened his arms to catch his beloved within them. With an ungraceful stumble Selene fell into his arms, he caught a glimpse of her teary eyes as he caught her.

"It's me, Darling. I'm back." He whispered against her flaxen hair. He held her close against his chest. Goodness had he missed this woman, even though the last few weeks were nothing compared to his time in Azkaban, he had missed her now more than ever. They were going to have a future after all, and during Azkaban he had never believed that chance would be given to him again.

"I had no idea." Selene whispered through sobs," Did Remus,-?"

Sirius shook his head and pulled back to look at her," he was just as surprised as you were." He moved his hand to stroke Selene's cheek.

Remus had been very surprised to see his old friend when he himself Apparated at the exact same spot Selene had. Sirius had arrived almost immediately after Selene and Remus and Apparated to the Merrythought residence. When Sirius entered the house he was rather surprised to find nobody inside. No sign of Selene or Remus anywhere. He had checked all over the place, since Remus had no house-elf there was no one for Sirius to ask where his friend and fiancée were. Luckily for him it didn't take long for one of the two to show up. A loud crack came from the yard and Sirius rushed out to find himself looking at his friend Remus, who had seemed awfully surprised to see Sirius there.

Two hours earlier

"Padfoot?" Remus had said with arched eyebrows. They greeted each other warmly and headed back inside to talk about recent developments regarding the Ministry, Peter Pettigrew and Selene's visit to her parents of course. Sirius had whistled and barked out a laugh," I'm glad I'm not there with her. Her parents are a real handful. Of course they don't have the exact same temper as the Blacks…But her mother, now she sure is just as bad as mine is."

The two men laughed, but the conversation soon turned to a grimmer subject. Peter Pettigrew. While still in hiding from the Ministry, Sirius has also been trying to gather any hints and tips about Peter Pettigrew's whereabouts. This proved to be just as hard as he had thought it would be. Officially Peter Pettigrew is no longer alive, being killed on the 1st of November back in 1981 by none other than Sirius himself. Only a few people knew this to be false, Sirius, Remus, Selene, Harry and his friends plus of course some of the teaching staff at Hogwarts. Peter Pettigrew was very much alive and kicking.

"So no leads at all on where Peter could be hiding?" Remus asked Sirius.

"Wherever he is, he is probably too scared to undertake anything which could endanger or give away his hiding place. No doubt he knows that we are still looking for him and that we will not rest until we've found him!" Sirius banged his fist on the coffee table, emphasizing his anger regarding his former friend," THAT BLASTED RODENT WILL NOT KNOW WHAT IS COMING TO HIM ONCE I'VE FOUND HIM!"

Remus placed a hand on Sirius' arm," Calm down, we will get him for what he has done. Revenge can blind one too much, so don't let your anger control your thoughts and judgements."

Sirius exhaled deeply and leaned back in his chair," I know… but,-"

"You can't help it, I understand Sirius." Remus patted his shoulder in a comforting matter," So, any other news of important interest?"

"Actually," Sirius started sitting up again," Word has it, Bertha Jorkins is missing." At this news Remus Lupin frowned.

"Bertha Jorkins? Wasn't she a few years above us in Hogwarts?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded.

"She was and she now works for the Department of Magical Games and Sports. According to the people I overheard Bertha was last seen at the Crouch residence. After that she went to Albania and was supposed to come back a few days ago."

"Which she never did…" Remus added," and this is important because?"

Sirius shrugged," I don't know, I doubt it is. Don't you remember how stupid she was back in Hogwarts? No brains at all and very nosy. No doubt she got stuck somewhere in a pyramid."

"Pyramids in Albania?"

"I don't know," Sirius groaned," All I'm saying is that she's not the brightest sandwich in the picnic basket."

After the sandwich comment, Sirius' stomach started to growl and he claimed it had been a while since he had enjoyed a good meal. So Remus took his friend into the kitchen to prepare a lunch and, in case Selene would be true to her word of returning within an hour, Remus also took her into consideration. Sirius was about to take a bite from his sandwich when the unmistakable sound of someone Apparating slipped through the open window.

Present

"Only two hours, huh?" Selene frowned in surprise.

"Are you hungry?" Sirius asked as he escorted her back to the house. He heard Selene sigh as she stepped over the threshold," Not really." Sirius did not miss the tone within his fiancée's voice, had the visit been that bad?

Remus greeted them on their way to the kitchen. He gave Selene a firm hug and asked her how the visit was to which she responded with a very deep groan and a roll with her eyes," I'll ask no more." He replied with a chuckle.

Sirius stayed for dinner and he would also spend the night, much to Selene's delight but as soon as he informed her and Remus that he was planning on leaving first thing in the morning, did she respond rather upset," Sirius, do you have to leave so soon again? I haven't seen you in weeks and now,-" Sirius interrupted her by placing a kiss on her forehead.

"You know very well I do not wish to go, but I do not want to endanger this safe haven." He looked at her sternly," It pains me so much to leave you behind." And it did. Sirius hated to leave her behind, but he had no other choice. He wanted Peter to stay away from his mate and letting her live here with Remus was his best chance of making sure that happened.

Sirius stood up and extended his hand to Selene. Having less than 24 hours with her, he had every intention of showing Selene that night how much she meant to him," Come on. Let's head to bed." He smiled and winked. Selene grabbed his hand and said goodnight to Remus, who had taken refuge in his chair with a book and an alcoholic beverage.

The two lovebirds went up the stairs and into Selene's bedroom. Sirius laid his eyes upon the bed as Selene closed the door.

His memory went back to the last time he had been here and made love to his woman. The next morning, when Selene had gone out to take a shower, had Sirius climbed out of the bed and opened the trunk at the foot of the bed. Moving aside her clothes and other trinkets, it hadn't taken him very long to find a pouch at the bottom of the trunk. Sirius had taken it out and opened the dark purple coloured pouch. Inside was the ring he had bought for her 12 years ago, right after she had graduated Hogwarts, though it had taken all these years for him to propose and not even properly. A rushed and quick proposal, but that was enough for him and thankfully also for Selene.

Sirius felt two arms encircling his waist and the soft pressure of Selene's chest against his back," Hello you…" Selene said seductively. Sirius smiled, though he loved the feeling of Selene against him, he felt very conscious of how thin he still was. Even though it had been a year since his escape, he had gained little to almost no weight in the meantime. He removed Selene's arms from his waist. She gave him a confused look. Sirius sighed and looked into her blue eyes," Compared to you I look like the grim reaper." He gave a weak smile.

"Hush." Selene replied," you have always been beautiful, even now you still are beautiful."

"A sack of bones."

"MY sack of bones. In time you will look better and when Peter is captured your innocence will be proven and there will be nothing within our way of a happy future." Selene raised her arms and cupped Sirius' face," We'll get married and… and we'll take care of Harry, as Lily and James would have wanted." She pulled his face to hers and captured his lips with hers. Sirius felt the tip of Selene's tongue tracing his upper lip and eagerly he opened his mouth to let her in. He grabbed hold of her upper arms and tilted his head to deepen the kiss. A deep moan escaped Selene's throat and Sirius manoeuvred her to the bed. He gently laid her down and stood back for a moment to observe the woman before him. His pants were the first things to go, then he slowly unbuttoned his shirt to reveal a body covered with scars and a few tattoos. A wave of feeling inadequate and unworthy washed over him again. Selene must have noticed a change for she moved from her spot and crawled up to him. She traced her hands over the scars which were then followed by a trail of kisses. Sirius raised his hands and moved them behind Selene's back to unzip her dress. He moved the straps down her shoulders, and then pushed her down on the bed in order to take the dress completely off of her body. Sirius flung the dress aside and leaned over his future wife. She looked up at him and gently stroked his wavy black hair," Make love to me, Sirius." She whispered and Sirius lowered his head, intending to fulfil her request.

:::::::...:::::::

Remus p.o.v.

Another quiet night, though Remus had yet again missed a night of sleep, this time not because of worrying over Selene with her nightmares but more regarding the presence of his best friend inside his house. Not that Remus minded Sirius being there. In fact he wasn't even sure why he had lost a night of sleep over such a matter. The only thing he did know is when Sirius and Selene had said goodnight to him last night, and headed upstairs into the bedroom doing what most lovebirds did when reunited after a time of absence, that he wanted to get completely wasted and fall into a deep sleep. Alas that never happened to Remus. Instead he had stayed in his seat until the bottle of wine he had within his reach was completely empty. After that he had gone upstairs to take a long shower, trying to wash away his negative thoughts. There he stood for over 15 minutes with his hands pressed against the stone cold tiled surface of the bathroom wall, the water pouring down his face as he glanced up at the window, giving a perfect view of an almost full moon. A deep growl escaped Remus' throat, the urge to howl entered his mind but he ignored it. It would be only a few more days until a full moon would rise. Remus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, trying to the tension inside him. Around a full moon werewolves tend to be very territorial, Remus reckoned that must have been the reason for his negative feelings towards his best friend. Or maybe it was something else. Maybe it was the fact that Selene would again be heartbroken once Sirius left in the morning, and then who would be there to heal the pain he had inflicted?

Remus sighed and turned the faucet off. He knew that answer too well, even if she wouldn't come to him for support and a shoulder to cry on, he would be there to offer it to her himself. He wrapped a towel around his waist and walked back to his bedroom. For a moment he stopped and listened at Selene's door. Not a sound. Remus walked into his bedroom and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**And that wraps up chapter 4! **

**I'd love to hear your opinion about it, leave a review if you wish it :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 is here! and because of Chapter 5... I had to change the rating from T to M. **

**Be kind it is my first time changing the rating to M ;)**

**I'd be overjoyed if you'd tell me your opinion on this chapter, especially because of the scene in the final part. ^^**

* * *

Chapter 5 Voluptuous thoughts

**Remus**

A pair of deep green eyes with dark circles underneath stared back at him, Remus Lupin placed his hands in the basin and splashed the cool water on his face. No matter how many times he checked his reflection, the same tired and blank expression met his eyes. It had been three days since Sirius left the house. As he had predicted, Selene was left heartbroken. He spent his nights again outside her bedroom door, listening to her frantic whimpering and the occasional scream. Remus started to wonder what annoyed him the most, the fact that she unknowingly kept him up all night or that he was secretly hoping she'd come to him for comfort after her nightmares, which she hadn't done so far. A knock on the door startled him out of his thoughts.

"Remus, are you almost done in there?" Selene's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Remus rubbed his hand over his lower face," I'll be out in a second, Moonpie!" He replied, Moonpie, his nickname for her. In the Greek mythology Selene is the Goddess of the Moon and he added the pie because she had always treated him sweetly during their Hogwarts years. From the moment he had started to call her Moonpie, Selene would, during every Christmas, include a moonpie along with her present so he'd always know the gift came from her. He had forgotten where and when the nickname originally came up, but it was his nickname for her and only his. No one else called her that except for him.

Remus opened the door not wearing anything except for a towel wrapped around his waist." The bathroom is all yours, madam." He was about to walk past her but she stopped him by placing one of her hands against his chest.

"Are you alright Remus? You look terrible." She said worriedly.

_'Yes, that would be because I'm up all night standing outside your door_,' He thought. Besides that Selene did not look so good herself. Baggy eyes and smeared mascara, making her look like a panda bear.

"Full moon…" he mumbled.

Unconsciously Selene moved her hand over her shoulder towards the scars which marked her shoulder blade. The mark Remus had placed upon her during the full moon when they had had their hands on Peter Pettigrew. Remus bit his lip, guilt sweeping upon him again. Selene always said to him that it wasn't his fault, that he had no idea what he was doing because his true mind wasn't with him at the time. He might have told her multiple times he had no recollection of that night, but that was far from the truth…

Ever since Selene started living with him, tiny fragments of that night crawled back into his memory. When he woke up last July after the full moon he had regained great pieces of his attack on Selene. Remus had to fight hard to control his emotion and not break down into loud sobs of agony for remembering.

He remembered turning away from Sirius after having gotten whiff of a scent that tickled his very core. It hadn't taken long until he had found the source of the lovely flowery smell, Selene Merrythought. The scent was familiar, he had smelled it once before many years ago, and he never thought he'd get to meet the owner of that luscious scent again.

He remembered crawling over her, pressing his snout into the crane of her neck and inhaling her scent until he got into a state of pure ecstasy. All that was left was to mark her and claim her as his and only his.

"Do you have enough Wolfsbane potion?" Selene asked him.

Remus blinked, he felt hot all of a sudden, thinking about her in a way he had sworn he would not do so again. Remus gritted his teeth, "Yes I have, and do not worry… nothing like that will happen again." He replied angrily walked passed her," You could always go and spent tonight someplace else if that makes you feel better." And with that final comment he entered his room.

* * *

**Selene**

The pain on her shoulder blade was excruciating. The feeling was more like that of a fresh inflicted wound instead of a two month old scar. She felt incredibly tired as well, but she did not connect her weariness with her nightmare of the cold dark claustrophobic room, because she knew they were not connected with each other. Selene stepped into the shower and let the warm water cascade down her aching back. Normally the feeling of water on her body relaxed Selene and made her feel calm and serene, but today it did no such thing. All she could feel was the stinging sensation which crawled around her upper back and shoulder area. It wasn't the first time she had felt this pain. The first time had scared her immensely. It had scared her so much that she quickly contacted Albus Dumbledore through owl post. His response came soon and was rather short, but it pretty much summed the most logical answer.

_Dear Miss Merrythought,_

_Must be a full moon, I reckon?_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

_Headmaster of Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

Selene thought the letter a bit too straightforward and had hoped for more explanation from the Headmaster than one simple sentence. Alas this was never the case with Albus Dumbledore who took great pleasure, she believed, in making people feel as frustrated as possible.

She wasn't surprised by his answer, but she had secretly hoped it had nothing to do with the full moon. As soon as she had read the letter she went downstairs to grab some lycanthropy books from Remus' bookshelf in the living room and started researching. The books held no answer for her, though truth be told she had no idea what she was looking for exactly, probably any kind of proof she would no turn into a werewolf. Just to be on the save side, Selene had gone into Remus' cabinet where he kept the Wolfsbane potion and helped herself to one of the vials. In on gulp she downed the foul liquid. It tasted just as bad as it looked. She tossed the vial aside and swore never to make fun of Remus again whenever he took his Wolfsbane potion. She had not changed into a werewolf, but it was better to be safe than sorry. She never told Remus about taking one of his potions and thankfully he had never noticed.

* * *

**Remus**

He felt insulted by Selene. Of course he would not forget his potion. He needed to be in control, for Remus knew very well what would happen if the wolf inside him would arise. The wolf would not hesitate to try and finish what he had started that night in June, no matter how much Remus wanted to control the beast without the use of a potion, he knew he could not. Selene had every right to be afraid, he knew that. She should just leave, move in with her parents and stop distracting and bothering him with her valid fears.

He got dressed and headed out of his room for some breakfast. Remus stopped when he passed the bathroom door and waited for a moment to see if Selene would step out. He did not hear running water so he reckoned she was already finished with her shower. The thought of Selene in the shower rekindled the heat he had felt a moment ago, he decided it was better for him to continue to the kitchen.

Everything annoyed him today, just like it did every full moon. Time went too slow for his liking, from Selene's showering to the boiling of the water in the kettle and right when he thought he had reached the peak of his morning irritation did something big crash against his kitchen window, which was quite remarkable as both windows and shutters were wide open. Remus leaned through the window and looked down where a big Great Grey Owl lay rather comically. Clumsily the owl rolled over emitted a loud shriek.

"_Reparo_," Remus said, pointing his wand at the broken window which immediately repaired itself.

After Remus had finally managed to get the rather large bird inside, did he notice the letter attached to the bird's talon. He grabbed the envelope and read the name of the addressee, Remus Lupin and Selene Merrythought, and the name of the sender, Arthur Weasley.

'_Arthur Weasley?_' He questioned in his mind,' _Not a letter I was expecting.'_ With a frown he opened the envelope and read the letter.

"Is everything alright?" Selene entered the kitchen, dressed in a bathrobe and her hair still wet," I thought I heard a loud,-" she stopped midsentence and looked at the owl on the kitchen table.

"Who is that?"

"According to the letter this is Errol, he belongs to the Weasley family. They've send us a letter." He held up the piece of paper. Selene pulled back one of the chairs and sat down," Weasley family, Arthur Weasley? What does it say?"

Remus moved closer to her and read the letter aloud;

_Dear Remus and Selene,_

_As you very well may know, the Quidditch World Cup is about to take place and I would like to invite you both to join me and the kids, Hermione Granger and Harry included, to watch the final match of the World Cup. I do hope this letter arrives on time, Errol is not the best flyer in the world and he is rather old. The final match will be held on the 25th of August. I do hope you two will attend, Harry does not know yet, so that will be a surprise! You will find the coordinates of the portkey at the bottom of the letter._

_Kind regards,_

_Arthur Weasley. _

Remus stopped and looked at Selene, who crinkled her nose," Quidditch?"

"Quidditch." Remus echoed.

"Are we going?" She then asked.

Remus frowned," don't you want to see Harry?"

"Of course I want to see Harry!"

"Then we're going." Remus folded the letter and placed it back in the envelope. Errol shrieked and flapped his huge wings, annoyed he had not yet received a thank you for delivering the letter.

"I hate portkeys…" Selene commented, recalling the unfortunate and surprising event when she had travelled to Hogsmeade via a portkey Albus Dumbledore had included within a letter.

Remus sighed," yes, and apparition…and Quidditch apparently." He grabbed a piece of bacon from the fridge and tossed it to Errol who gladly and loudly gobbled it up on the kitchen counter.

"You sure are cranky today." He heard Selene mumble behind his back.

He spun around and looked at her," you're the one with the attitude today." He retorted.

Selene rolled her eyes," Attitude, me? You sound just like my mother, you know that?"

"Perhaps your mother was right then, wasn't she?" Remus turned to leave but Selene stood up and stepped in front of him, with her hands placed on her hips and chin raised to look up at him.

"You take that back Remus Lupin!"

"Complaining about me using the shower,-"

"I wasn't com,-"

"Reminding me over and over again not to forget to take Wolfsbane potion because of tonight's full moon!"

"Dammit, Remus,-"

"Why don't you just go and leave me alone, Selene?! The door is that way!"

Remus angrily stepped aside and passed the fuming witch. Suddenly he stumbled forward and bumped into the kitchen wall. He turned his head and saw a look of surprise and shock on Selene's face. Had she just pushed him purposely?

"I-I…" she clasped one of her hands in front of her mouth. She had pushed him!

Remus moved away from the wall and made his way back to Selene, who stepped backwards until she herself bumped against the wall on the other side of the kitchen. He placed his hands on either side of her and leaned in close to her face.

"Don't ever do that again, Moonpie!" Remus growled, his warm breath stroking her cheek, his eyes locked with hers. He breathed heavily as he smelled the freshly sprayed perfume fragrance Selene had used after her shower.

"Just…Just let me be…" he whispered softly.

No longer able to resist the overwhelming temptation, he felt his entire body heat up, as he held her so close against him, he captured her lips with his. To Remus' surprise, she kissed him back and stepped even closer to him. So close that he felt the tip of her breasts pressing against him. He pulled her face closer and lost himself in her for what felt like minutes, hours. She opened her mouth and Remus did not hesitate to let his tongue slide over the threshold of Selene's soft lips to dance with her tongue. Not wanting to, but had to for lack of air, Remus pulled back. Her bathrobe had fallen partially open and he got the perfect view of her small feminine chest. He took in every aspect of her now visible naked body. He felt the wolf rise within him, the need to reclaim that which was taken from him.

Remus grabbed Selene and lifted her up in his arms. He moved her out of the kitchen and into the living room where he dropped her on the couch. The bathrobe had lost its belt on the way and was now completely open, revealing Selene's naked body. A growl escaped Remus' throat and he tore his shirt open and unbuckled his pants. He crawled on top of Selene and one again pressed his lips against hers. Selene immediately opened her mouth, eager apparently to taste his tongue again. Remus trembled as his naked chest came in contact with Selene's warm body, he moved his hand up and placed hit behind her head to deepen the kiss. Selene shifted and Remus could smell she was ready for him.  
He moved back, looked at her and with one deep thrust he placed himself inside her. She gasped and Remus felt her tighten around his member. He started to move. He wanted to go slow, to give her time to adjust to him but he had waited for this for far too long and he couldn't control himself any more. He soon noticed Selene did not seem to mind, she dug her nails in his back and the moment she whispered," harder…" in his ear, he could do nothing else but oblige.

It wouldn't take long for him to fall over the edge but he wanted her to be satisfied before him. He sat more upward, grabbed her legs and placed them against his chest. This new position made Selene let out a loud moan and Remus started moving again. He felt her tighten again, and then she bit her lip to stifle the noises she emitted as result of the orgasm. Immediately Remus followed and his seed flowed into her. He dropped himself on top of her and breathed quick and heavily. He listened closely to the quick pounding of Selene's heart and all he could feel now was being in a state of total ecstasy.

* * *

**Oh the power of a full moon. **  
**Btw...isn't it a coincedence that today, 21st of August there is a full moon? **  
**As there was one in 1994, on 21st of August... the day this chapter takes place? ;)**

**I don't believe in coincedences ^^ **


	6. Chapter 6

**A month since the last update? Goodness gracious... I am so sorry! **  
**I wish I could upload and type as quick as I wish, but it is rather impossible at the moment. Nevertheless I am taking my time because I want to upload good chapters instead of weak ones. Forgive me, don't abandon me yet!**

**Many thanks to the few people who reviewed last time, I really love the support :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6 Unspoken feelings**

Selene p.o.v

I felt terrible, my head was throbbing and my entire body felt like it had been hit by multiple bludgers. I tossed the blanket aside and placed my feet on the floor. It took me a few seconds but soon I realized that I was not in my room but downstairs in the living room. Had I slept on the couch? Why? I stood up and looked down at the couch on which lay a pillow and the green blanket I had just tossed aside. I headed over to the clock on the wall which displayed the time and date, 22nd of August. I pinched the bridge of my nose and took a moment to trace my steps from yesterday. Nothing came to mind, perhaps some coffee first to wake up. With a blurry mind I strolled into the kitchen. A loud shrill noise rang in my ear as soon as I stepped inside the room. I jumped at the sight of a big Great Grey Owl sitting in the corner on the kitchen counter.

"Good grief, you sure scared me." I walked past the massive creature who found it rather necessary to wildly flap its wings the moment I was right in front of him. His feathers were extremely ruffled and he looked very filthy.

"I don't know who you are, but if Remus has decided on keeping you then me and him are going to have a very short discussion." I glared at the bird which toppled over after another round of wild wing flapping," Clumsy bird,"

I poured two cups of coffee, one for me and one for Remus. He hadn't come down yet, it was already after ten a.m. and usually Remus was up way before then. I grabbed the coffee I had prepared for him and headed upstairs to his bedroom.

"Remus, are you awake yet?" I asked through the door after having knocked three times. No response. I knocked again," Remus, are you there?"

For a moment I thought I heard something, a voice saying something among the lines of 'go-away!'

"For goodness sake," I grabbed the handle and pulled it down. Nothing happened, he had locked the door," Remus, open this door!"

"Sod it, Alohomora!" the door flung open, revealing a dark room. Though the sun was already up and shining brightly Remus had found it necessary to keep the drapes shut.

"Remus?"

"Bugger off…" he said with a muffled voice from underneath the blankets. I placed the coffee on his nightstand and sat down on his bed.

"Are you sick or something?" I asked him as I placed my hand on, what I hoped, his shoulder. Remus shrugged my hand away and tightened his hold on the covers.

"Full moon."

I frowned at his comment," Last night?"

That caused Remus to stir and pull the covers from his face. He looked awful, even in the darkness I could see his face was terribly pale," Yes, last night," he said answering my question," you forgot about that?"

_Apparently so…_

"I made you some coffee," I said nodding at the cup on the nightstand," Also, did you know there is a large owl downstairs in the kitchen?"

Slowly Remus pushed himself up into a sitting position, his hand trembled as he extended his arm towards the cup which I then handed to him.

"That'll be Errol." He said hoarsely taking the coffee.

"Clumsy thing…he's not a new pet is he?" I asked trying to sound as disgusted as I felt about the bird.

Remus took a sip before answering," no, he belongs to the Weasley family. They sent us a letter yesterday, don't you remember?"

A letter from the Weasley family and it got delivered yesterday by that creature? I couldn't help but frown. That did not sound like something I would discard easily from my memory. But I could not remember any letter. I shook my head and Remus wiped his hand over his face.

"Perhaps I forgot to mention it to you." He eventually said. That sounded legit. Remus wasn't exactly the nicest guy during the full moon, cranky and tired. Forgetfulness didn't sound illogical.

"So, what did the letter say?" I asked. Remus leaned back against the headboard, obviously still very tired after last night," We can talk about it later if you want?"

But Remus shook his head," No I'm fine." He managed a weak smile.

"The Weasley's have invited us for the Quidditch finale."

"Ugh," I couldn't help but express my feeling of annoyance, I really didn't like Quidditch and I blame a big part of my hate on James Potter.

"Look, I know you hate Quidditch," Remus began," but Harry will be there…and he doesn't know we've been invited."

Harry? I bet Sirius would love to see him again…Should I feel guilty because I get to see Harry before he does?

"It's on the 25th." Remus continued.

The 25th, that would be the day after tomorrow," Will you feel better by then?" I asked him, usually the effects of a full moon would linger a day or two and travelling plus being amongst a huge crowd did not seem like the best idea.

"Don't you worry about that," Remus replied. He held up the now empty coffee cup which I took from him," I'll be fine by then, besides it would be good to see Harry again."

I smiled," okay. I'll let you sleep some more, call me if you need anything." I leaned forward and kissed Remus on his cheek. I felt him flinch when my lips touched his skin and immediately I pulled back," Remus?"

"It's nothing. I'll call you if I need something."

I stood up, quite baffled by his reaction to my kiss, and headed out of his bedroom.

* * *

**Remus p.o.v.**

I didn't think it would affect me the way it had done. I knew it wasn't going to be easy but this was far more difficult than I had anticipated. What had I done!? Had I made the right decision in doing what I did? Could it be reversed or was it a secret now which could no longer be revealed. Cursed be the moon, cursed be the beast…and me…

**Yesterday**

I felt like a ticking time bomb during a full moon, and when not handled with care, the tiniest of things could set me off. The entire morning had already been terrible with Selene chasing me out of the bathroom and then that blasted bird destroying my kitchen window. I was this close of rebuilding the kitchen room. Then Selene showed up downstairs, in nothing more but a robe covering her soft body. Complaining like a true woman about tiny unimportant details such as Quidditch and portkeys, completely ignoring the main intention of the Weasley's letter.

I'll admit, perhaps I took it a step too far when I commented on her attitude as her mother had apparently done as well a few days prior, but she was getting under my skin and I needed her to shut up before I would blow up. Turned out I was not the only one with a short fuse that day.

Colliding with a wall was the last thing I had expected to happen, but it was that knock which made me lose the focus I had had from the moment I woke up that morning. During the last full moon I couldn't help but notice a slight change within Selene, her temper, her passion … her smell. It would only be a matter of time before something would happen and I wouldn't be able to stop. And so I didn't.

Her scent, her luscious aroma…seduction shining in her blue eyes, I felt and smelled it all… How could I resist? And that was when everything escalated. I had two choices, hurting her…or loving her. I chose the latter.

Selene breathed slowly as we lay on the rug on the floor. I looked into her eyes, which twinkled like stars in the night. With my fingers I trailed the scar upon her back, the mark I had inflicted on her that night, my mark upon her body. She might be wearing an engagement ring as a sign of her commitment to Sirius, but that was nothing compared to the mark I had left on her body. It was irremovable, forever imprinted upon her.

I leaned over her and kissed the scars gently. I still couldn't comprehend with what had taken place. Had Selene and I really made love?

"Hi," I whispered to her.

"Hi," She smiled.

Not a dream…

I reached for her hand and intertwined my fingers with hers," I can't believe what just happened." I breathed, pulling our hands up and placing a kiss on her hand.

"Me neither." She replied.

I placed several kissed on her hand and then my lips touched the gem on Selene's ring. I pulled back and stared at the piece of jewellery on her finger, Sirius' engagement ring the sign of his commitment to her. Selene followed my gaze and immediately sat up straight when she saw the object I had my eyes locked on. She looked at me, and I noticed the twinkling in her eyes had been replaced by a different emotion…guilt.

"Selene, please,-"

"What have we done, Remus?"

Blast that tiny insignificant object. I cursed inside my mind. My mind started to fog, I had to calm down. I glanced over my shoulder at the clock on the wall. 4 p.m. only a few more hours until the full moon.

I placed my hands on her shoulders," We did what we've wanted to do for a long time."

Selene shook her head," I-I don't know…"

I grabbed her chin and kissed her, hungrily. I felt her body relax slightly.

"See?" I whispered against her mouth," You love me…"

_Show it, you love me and you know it._

"Of course I love you!" Selene said as she broke contact with me," That does not mean I should have done what I did!?" She placed her head in her hands.

"I'm as much to blame." I lifted my hand to stroke her hair," I never meant to fall for you…"

"What will happen when Sirius finds out about this?" She questioned," I can't… I can't face him."

"You don't have to." I assured her, and I meant it.

"Yes I do, I can't keep this a secret…he has the right to know. I don't want to ruin my relationship!"

My heart sank. At that moment I knew I would never be able to fill the position I wanted so badly. My eyes fell on my wand which rested on the armrest of the couch.

"I have an idea, it is a bit…drastic, but I see no other solution, because whatever happens someone is going to get hurt." I stood up, naked, and picked up my wand.

"Remus," Selene followed my example and got on her feet too.

For a moment we stood there, without clothes and both still glistening with sweat from our lovemaking. I took a good look at her naked body, knowing I would never experience this night again except in my mind.

"I'm willing to step up and take that place. I'll keep this a secret for as long as I live…"

I grabbed my wand and aimed it at her. Her eyes grew wide," Remu,-"

"_Obliviate_!"

**Present moment**

I lowered my head in my hands as I thought about yesterday...

Placing her under a sleeping spell almost immediately was perhaps too much, but I needed to get away. I couldn't handle being in the same room as Selene. After I had placed her on the couch, underneath a blanket, I headed to my bedroom and locked the door. Then I released my pain and anger on every breakable object within my bedroom. Using the Repair Spell over and over again, until the full moon came up and I transformed in front of the window, howling my pain away.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go, but I'm doing it

It's hard to force that smile when I see our old and I'm alone

Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret but I know if I could do it over

I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken

What hurts the most was being so close…and having so much to say and watching you walk away

And never knowing what could have been…and not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do.

* * *

**As you can see, the last part is from the song: what hurts the most - Rascal Flatts, I thought it fitted wih Remus' emotions perfectly :)**  
**Leave a Review if you wish, (I know I do) ;)**

**(Also I changed the style of writing compared to the last 4 chapters, let me know what has you preference!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Voila! Another chapter uploaded ^^ **

**Many thanks to, madamemoreau and Vajoliroja for _reviewing_ and enjoying the story so much ^^ I put a lot of thought into the plot and check facts to make sure I get things right regarding the HP universe.**

**and thanks to you who favourited/alerted the story.**

**now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 7 Top box meetings

**Selene p.o.v.**

I would have walked past the portkey for sure if Remus had not stopped me and pointed at the object in front of me.

"An empty drink can?" I questioned, of all the items to use as a portkey, they chose an empty can?

"Nobody would pick it up." Remus replied reaching down to grab the object. _Gosh how much I hated portkeys_. I tightly held on to his hand," you've obviously never met extreme environmental activists."

I closed my eyes as I felt the familiar pull from behind my navel and within a few seconds we landed on the edge of a forest with in front of us a field filled with tents.

"Are you alright?" Remus asked me before letting go of my hand.

I breathed in and exhaled deeply," I doubt I'll ever be when it comes to this type of transportation."

"Come on, let's go find Arthur and surprise Harry."

Finding Arthur proved to be rather difficult. We had no clue where their tent was, and honestly all of the tents looked alike. But then Remus spotted a couple of red heads in the distance," I do believe I see a couple of Weasley kids over there." Remus pointed a few feet away and sure enough I too spotted two tall red headed boys, the Weasley twins. A we neared them another pair of red headed children came into view, Ron and his sister Ginny.

"Professor Lupin! Miss Merrythought!" Ginny exclaimed gleefully when she saw us. At the calling of our names and older man, Arthur Weasley I presumed, came out of the tent followed by Hermione Granger and a clearly surprised but broad smiling Harry Potter.

Without warning the young boy ran forward and flung his arms around Remus," Professor Lupin, it's so good to see you."

Remus patted Harry on the back," It's good to see you too Harry and its Remus remember? Not Professor." He winked. Harry smiled and turned to me. Although I did not receive a hug as Remus had, Harry did shake my hand," You look good Miss Merrythought."

"Thank you Harry, so do you." Harry nodded and moved his head to look behind me, his smile disappeared.

"What about Padfoot?" He asked with a hint of hope in his voice. I had expected as much from Harry, Sirius was just as important to him as he was to Sirius. I glanced over at Remus who stood next to me.

"Padfoot could not come with us, Harry. It is still too dangerous for him, especially at a Quidditch tournament where the Ministry is keeping watch." Remus said to the boy.

Harry nodded in understanding, though I could tell he was still very disappointed that his godfather wasn't with us, as did Remus, who gave him an apologetic look. Hermione greeted me, a bit more warmly than Harry had done, with a hug.

"Nice to see you again Hermione," I smiled.

"Remus welcome!" Arthur Weasley greeted Remus with a quick hug and a pat on the back," and Miss Merrythought, pleased to make your acquaintance, I have heard a great deal about you. All good I assure you, do you fancy Quidditch?" Mr Weasley shook my hand firmly as he kept on rambling.

"Nice to meet you Mr Weasley and please it is Selene." I smiled, deliberately ignoring the Quidditch question.

"Arthur." He replied.

* * *

"We are situated in the top box," Arthur smiled broadly whilst pointing towards our seats in the stadium," best seats in the house."

Together with Harry, Hermione and the Weasley family we made our way to the top box. I glanced down into the arena, which was incredibly big and even though I did not like Quidditch I had to say these were indeed great seats. I looked at Remus who had already taken his seat without looking into the arena.

"Afraid of heights, Mr Lupin?" I teased taking the seat next to him.

Remus shook his head and replied," I was simply enjoying the view right in front of me."

Suddenly a couple seats to my left I heard Harry call out happily," Dobby!"

Behind him sat a House elf, wearing a tea towel draped like a toga, its face hidden in its hands and the large bat like ears sticking out.

"Did Sir call me Dobby?" the house elf said with a squeaky voice. I spun around in my seat as did Hermione and Ron. I'd recognize that voice anywhere, Winky.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were someone I knew…" Harry said.

"Winky knows Dobby, Sir." She replied. Her eyes moved upwards and she stared at Harry's head," you is Harry Potter."

"I am."

"Winky!" I spoke up, interrupting her conversation with Harry. Winky's big brown eyes widened.

"Miss Selene?" The tiny House elf squeaked," is you here too?"

"Winky, what are you doing here?"

"Master sends me to the top box. Master wants me to save him a seat," She nodded at the empty space besides her.

"I is no liking heights, Miss Selene." She said with trembling voice.

"If you're afraid of heights, why do you come up here?" Hermione asked Winky.

"Winky does what she is told, Winky is a good elf!" She nodded firmly. Quickly she glanced over the edge and pushed back all the way into her seat, shivering with obvious fear.

I felt bad for Winky, she was a nice House elf and she did not deserve to be treated like this. If Mr Crouch would not show up this night I was going to give him a piece of my mind.

"Do you want me to sit with you Winky?" I offered," At least until Mr Crouch comes back to reclaim his seat?"

"No, no Mr Barty's place that is." Winky said from behind her hands which she had placed against her face to hide her vision from the high view. _Oh the loyalty of House elves. _

"I feel bad for her." Hermione said and then she asked me," how do you know Winky, Selene?"

"Winky is my neighbour's House elf." I answered," She belongs to Mr Bartemius Crouch."

"Belongs?" Hermione frowned." Like a slave?"

I had forgotten that Hermione was a Muggle. She probably did not know about how House elves run the household of us wizards and witches.

"It is a mutual understanding between elves and the wizard world." I quickly added.

Hermione crinkled her nose," mutual?" she looked at Winky who was still shivering in her seat.

"Not always, no…" I admitted not moving my gaze away from the tiny House elf. Luckily Hermione decided to step back from our conversation and I sat down in my seat as well.

As soon as I had sat down, Cornelius Fudge arrived accompanied by the Bulgarian minister. He nodded at Arthur, Remus, me and the other Weasley's but Fudge greeted Harry with great warmth, as if they were old friends. He shook Harry's hand and started talking to him.

I turned my attention back to Remus who had been very quiet ever since we had arrived in the top box," you alright Remus?"

He frowned for a moment but then gave a small smile," I'm fine Moonpie."

"Ah, here is Lucius." Fudge exclaimed loudly.

I glanced over my shoulder and sure enough behind us stood the Malfoy family. I recognized Lucius and Draco immediately and seeing them together, I noticed how much the two looked alike, no mistake they were father and son. The woman next to Draco was probably his mother, tall, slim and blond like her partner and son.

"Lucius," Fudge said with a smile and he then bowed to Lucius' wife," Let me introduce you to…but wait you know Arthur Weasley, don't you?"

Lucius' cold grey eyes swept over Mr Weasley and all of his children," Good lord, Arthur…what did you have to sell to get seats in the top box?"

I remembered how rude Lucius had been to Hagrid after the trial regarding Buckbeak's 'attack' on his son. Sad to say Lucius Malfoy was as rude now as he had been then.

"I really dislike that man." I whispered to Remus.

Although I don't think Lucius could have heard me, he did look my way at that moment and a thin smile formed on his face.

"Miss Merrythought, we meet again," he spoke in a low voice.

I felt Remus slip his arm around my waist and pulled me close. Lucius' eyes flashed for a second and he nodded at his wife," I don't think you have met my wife Narcissa?"

"Charmed…" I said to the woman.

"I'm sure you are my dear." Narcissa replied coldly and I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at her comment.

"Come, come my dear don't dawdle, let us continue to our seats." Lucius Malfoy said and he motioned for his son and wife to move along. As soon as they were out of sight Remus removed his arm from my waist.

"I can tell you like him too, don't you?" I said to Remus, who kept staring after Lucius.

"What did he mean with, we meet again?" Remus asked not moving his gaze.

"I've met Lucius at Hogwarts, when Fudge was visiting Hagrid about the trial." I placed my hand on Remus' arm," and he was just as charming then as he was just now."

Remus exhaled deeply through his nose and sat back in his seat.

* * *

The beginning of the Quidditch final had started and the crowd went wild when the Bulgarian mascots entered the field, there were hundreds of Veela. Gorgeous women, non-human might I add, with white gold hair and silver tinted skin. The Veela started to dance and managed to mesmerize most of the males in the crowd. I had to nudge Remus a few times before he managed to break his gaze away from the group of dancing women.

"What?" He asked me with confusion.

"Enjoying the view are we?" I crossed my arms and glared at him.

"They're really good dancers, Moonpie." He countered.

"I bet…" I huffed. Not only Remus, but most of the men in the top box were behaving ridiculously.

Glancing over my shoulder I saw Winky who was still hiding her face in her hands. No sign of Mr Crouch. This was ridiculous. I was starting to get really mad at his behaviour, and not just because I had never really liked him that much anyway.

Then the Irish mascots arrived on the scene, leprechauns, creating the most magical of fireworks display in the sky. The Leprechauns drifted off and as soon as they were seated on their side of the field did the match finally start.

The players arrived and I looked at the screen to see the zoomed in faces of the players. Most of them were surprisingly good looking. I felt a poke in my right side. Remus was smirking at me," Enjoying the view are we?" He chuckled.

"Oh shush!"

The game was finished sooner than I had expected. The Irish had won, 170-160, and even I cheered along with the others. It had been an exciting match, with the Irish winning but it had been Viktor Krum, the seeker of the Bulgarian team, who had caught the Snitch. The Irish team was presented with the Quidditch World Cup in the top box.

Remus and I descended the purple carpeted stairs. It felt good to be back on the ground again. Remus stretched out beside me," that was a great match."

"Yes," I agreed," it was."

"Still not a Quidditch fan?"

"Not one bit."

Arthur Weasley and the children soon appeared behind us, talking and cheering about the match. After a moment Arthur Weasley clapped his hands together," I say it is about time we got back to our tent and continue the celebration there."

We all followed Arthur back to their tent, but on the way something caught my eye, Winky. She stood there in the middle of a big crowd, moving her head as if looking for something.

"Remus, wait." I said and Remus stopped. I hurried over to Winky who did not notice me until I stopped in front of her nose.

"Winky are you alright? Where is Mr Crouch?" I asked her. The House elf looked up at me. Her big brown eyes were glistening as if she had shed tears.

"Winky has lost Master Barty…" she whispered softly followed by a hiccup.

"You lost Mr Crouch?"

"Winky is a baaaad elf!" She shook her head vigorously.

"Stop it Winky, perhaps Master Barty is back in his tent. Did you check the tent yet?" I suggested.

Winky stopped badmouthing herself and removed her hands from her head," Winky has not checked the tent…"

"There you go," I smiled at her, but her face still held a guilty expression," Hold on just a moment Winky."

I turned around and walked back to Remus," I'm going to take Winky back to Mr. Crouch's tent." Remus opened his mouth to protest," Winky is in no state to go back on her own, besides…someone needs to tell Bartemius this is no way to treat a House elf."

I could see he was reluctant to let me go on my own but after a moment and a deep sigh Remus gave in," Fine, but don't get yourself into trouble and come back immediately, Moonpie, even if Mr Crouch is not there. "

"I will." I assured him with a quick peck on the kiss.

* * *

**What will happen in the next chapter? I know... but you can all venture a guess ^^**

**Please let me know your opinion on the story, I do ever so much enjoy reading them :)**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Goodness me, I am on a roll (so modest). Two chapters within...i think a week? Miracles do happen, don't they?**

**Thank you madamemoreau for your review, I hope you will enjoy this chapter as well :)**

**Let's not wait any longer, Chapter 8 is here!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Suspicious behaviour**

**Remus p.o.v.**

Arthur called it a night the moment he noticed Ginny falling asleep, her head resting on top of the tiny table, next to her cup of, now spilled, hot chocolate. The girls walked to their part of the tent as did the boys. I turned my gaze to the entrance of the tent. Selene still hadn't returned and I was beginning to worry since it had already been an hour ago that she had gone with Winky.

"Time for bed everyone. That includes the both of you as well, Fred and George." Arthur Weasley shouted at the twins.

I wasn't planning on going to bed, not until Selene would return save and sound. A hand patted me on the shoulder and I turned my head to find Arthur standing next to me.

"I'm sure she is fine Remus, no need to worry. The Ministry will make sure no harm comes to anyone. Luckily most people are in good spirit."

More fireworks erupted outside. A light of green colour lit up the tent trough the canvas, followed by cheers of Irish supporters. Arthur smiled," She'll be back soon. Bartemius Crouch probably has plenty of work to do tonight."

I knew Arthur's words had truth within them, but I could not care," I think I'll wait outside for her, in case she has trouble finding the tent."

Arthur nodded," I'll join you." And together we went outside and took a seat a few feet away from the tent. Celebration noises still sounded all over the campsite, bright green fireworks continued to light up the evening sky.

"Remus," Arthur suddenly spoke," can I ask you a personal question?"

I arched an eyebrow at his request, but motioned for him to go on and ask what was on his mind.

"Is there anything going on between you and Selene?" He then asked and my arched eyebrow turned into a frown," if you don't wish to answer, that is alright with me. I only got the feeling there…well that there might be some,-"

The rest of Arthur's sentence was lost within a sudden bang, followed by loud screams instead of the celebration cheers we had heard a moment ago. Immediately Arthur and I jumped out of the plastic patio furniture.

The easiest way to describe what happened next was…total and complete chaos. Witches and Wizards started screaming and running in and out of tents. In the distance I could see jets of green light shooting into the air and several tents burst into fire. Arthur ran back into the tent and I could hear him waking up is children.

"Get up now Ron! Harry hurry up, you too. This is urgent!" Arthur Weasley shouted," Ginny, Hermione, you too girls!"

Soon Arthur came out of the tent followed by the Weasley children, Harry and Hermione.

"What's going on dad? Is it the Irish having too much fun?" One of the twins joked.

"No, it is not the Irish. We have to get out of here! Quickly now, back to the portkey!" Their father yelled. Harry, Hermione and Ron ran up to me, worried expression on their faces as more explosions sounded across the field.

"Mr Lupin, Where is Miss Selene?" Hermione asked immediately.

"I don't know Hermione… but don't you worry. Selene is a brilliant witch, such as yourself, I am sure she'll be fine." _At least I hoped she was fine…_

Ron pointed to a group of figures," who are they?"

The group of shadowy figures were completely dressed in black robes, hooded and their faces were masked. _Death eaters…_

"Look!" Harry yelled and he pointed to four struggling figures, contorted into grotesque shapes above the group of Death eaters. Two of the floating people were rather small. It was a family. My eyes widened, they were being tortured by the Death eaters. One of the children flew into a tent. The mother of the children now hung upside down, her knickers visible to all who was watching.

"Muggles," Arthur whispered under his breath," he is the manager of a campsite next to the stadium."

Hermione clasped her hands in front of her mouth," they're after Muggles?" she looked absolutely frightened, Hermione was a Muggle after all.

"Come on, we have to leave now! Everybody hold hands,-"

Harry was about to grab hold of my hand but I stepped back," Arthur, I am sorry," I said," but I am going to look for Selene."

"Remus, are you mad?!" Arthur exclaimed. I did not reply but simply shook my head," Bartemius' tent is on the far left of the field," he eventually said and then added,

"Come back to the Burrow as soon as you have found her."

I mouthed a thank you to Arthur, then turned my back to Harry and started running into the crowd.

* * *

**Harry p.o.v.**

"Hermione! Ron!" I yelled aloud. We were all following Mr Weasley back to the portkey when someone bumped into me. I landed on the ground and when I looked up I caught a glimpse of Hermione calling my name. Then they were gone. It was getting darker and I dug into my pocket to retrieve my wand, but it wasn't there. I checked my other pockets…no wand. I must have lost it somewhere. Not having my wand made me feel uneasy and vulnerable, especially at a moment such as this.

Then a rustling noise sounded on my right, I turned my head and saw Winky. The House elf I had met in the top box. She seemed to be struggle, as if something was holding her back…but there was nothing there.

"Bad wizards! Bad Wizards!" Winky shouted in her squeaky voice. And then she walked off, back into the woods, though still struggling against an unseen force. I didn't know much about House elves, the only one I had ever met was Dobby, and he was quite something. Perhaps Winky wasn't allowed to leave the campsite by some kind of magic force because her master was still here?

I headed back towards the burned down tents. Everything was very quiet. _How long had I been walking around?_ I didn't see anybody. But then a green light appeared in the sky. Green clouds had appeared out of nowhere. They started to change shape and soon enough there was a skull in the sky with a snake crawling out of its mouth.

I didn't know where to go. What did the skull with the snake in the sky mean? I turned around and retraced my steps back to towards the forest where I had seen Winky. Something however caught my eye and I stopped.

A dark figure stood across the campsite in open clearing created by the fire. Who was this and what was he doing here?

"Harry!" My name sounded from the far distance. Hermione!

"Harry, where are you?" This was Ron's voice.

I kept my eyes on the man who obviously had also heard Hermione and Ron call out my name. The man bent down to the ground and lifted something up in his arms, a person. I couldn't really tell, but judging by its silhouette, the person was likely to be female. Without looking in my direction, the man ran off into the forest. At that moment Hermione and Ron appeared at my side. Hermione hugged me tight," Harry!"

"We thought we'd lost you, mate." Ron exclaimed grabbing hold of my upper arm.

I pointed at the sky," Guys, what is that?" I stared at the eerie sight in the air and then pain shot through my skull. The scar…the scar started to burn. I got pulled to the ground by Ron as something went passed my head.

"Stop, Stop!" The voice of Arthur Weasley sounded and I looked up. Hermione, Ron and I were surrounded by a dozen wizards. Their wands raised and pointed at us," That's my son!"

Mr Weasley yelled angrily and he pulled us back on our feet.

"Which one of you conjured it!?" One of the wizards yelled. He stepped towards us and kept his wand at my eye level.

"Who did it!?" He demanded again.

"Barty stop! You can't be serious, these are children!" Mr Weasley said to the man.

Barty? Was this Mr Bartemius Crouch? I looked at the man before me. And elderly man dressed in a suit and tie, with short grey hair and a toothbrush moustache. He looked more like a Muggle than a wizard.

"They were discovered at the scene of the crime!" Mr Crouch continued.

"Crime?" I asked," what crime?"

Hermione nodded at the skull in the sky," that is the Dark Mark, Harry…" she whispered," that's _his_ mark."

_Voldermort…_

* * *

**Remus p.o.v**

A total madhouse, people were running into every direction, bumping into others and knocking people over. Death eaters. Why were they here? What was going on and most importantly where was Selene? I could only hope she was somewhere safe or perhaps she had been smart enough to head back home. But that would not be the case, knowing her she was most certainly looking for me and the others. I reached the far left side of the campsite. I stopped as I took in my surroundings. No tents, only the remains of what used to be thousands of tents. People were leaving the area one by one, until no one except me was still standing there.

My heart sank as I looked around me. No sign of Selene. No sign of Death eaters. There was nothing, only the smell of burned fabric and the grey of ashes. _Oh god, what if…_

I shook my head. No I shouldn't think like that. She was fine, nothing happened to her. The Death eaters wouldn't harm her, she is pureblood. I turned around at the moment a bright green light shot into the sky, forming nothing but big clouds at first but the clouds gathered together and formed an image. A skull. A big skull. The mouth opened and out grew a serpent. My eyes widened at the sight up above me. _The Dark Mark…_

I ran back to where I had left Arthur, Harry and the others. When I arrived, I was surprised to see they were still there as well as a dozen more wizards. Arthur spotted me and waved. Immediately the other wizards all turned around with their wand raised. Arthur jumped forward and motioned for the wizards to lower their wands. He sprinted over to me," Are you alright?" he asked before he had even stopped. I nodded.

"Selene?"

"No…"

In the meantime the others had approached as well. One of the wizards stepped forward. He was rather old, with a moustache and gray parted hair. As soon as I recognized him, my heart started to beat faster and my hands turned into fists. I launched forward and grabbed hold of Bartemius Crouch collar.

"Where is she!?" I yelled through gritted teeth.

"Remus, stop!" Arthur grabbed hold of me and tried to pull me off Bartemius. Soon two other wizards joined in and managed to pull me off Bartemius.

Bartemius stepped back," I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Selene Merrythought!" I bellowed, and a look of familiarity flashed over Bartemius' face.

"Calm yourself, Remus!" Arthur Weasley said," I know you're upset but shouting at Barty will not help!" he looked at the two men who still had a firm grip on me," let him go, he means no harm."

Bartemius nodded at the two men and they released their hold on me.

"I hardly think this is the time to talk about a missing person, when we're in the middle of figuring out who conjured the Dark Mark!" Bartemius Crouch replied as he readjusted his tie.

"Sir, I hear something coming from the bushes!" one of the wizards who had been holding me earlier shouted.

Bartemius raised his wand to the direction of the bush. The other wizards followed his example.

"Stupefy!" The wizards shouted and red lights shot out from their wands. Several things were hit, including a tiny creature dressed in a towel.

"Winky!" Harry exclaimed.

The House elf seemed to be unconscious. Bartemius Crouch stepped forward, but he did not move to his House elf, he walked further and checked behind several trees before returning to us.

"There's no one else."

I walked up towards the location Bartemius Crouch had been a second ago," If Winky is here," I said," then perhaps Sele,-"

Bartemius stopped me by pressing his hand against my chest, he looked me straight in the eye," There is no one there, I assure you." And even though I did not want to believe him…somehow I knew he spoke the truth.

* * *

**Maybe some of you have noticed, but I am sort of combining elements of the book and the movie. Hope you all don't mind :)**  
**Next chapter, back to Selene! and to wherever she may be...**

**Don't forget to leave a review, it's just a little clickytheclick with a bit of typing ^^ THANKS!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 is up! I've been really really busy with my education, I'm so sorry. But better a good update then a crappy one right? :)  
Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Remus is always right…?**

**Selene p.o.v.**

"Winky is a baaad elf! A bad elf I is!"

_I swear if she doesn't shut up soon I am going to place a silencing spell on her._ I followed Winky through the camp site towards Bartemius Crouch's tent, which stood on the far left of the field.

"Winky, stop it, you're driving me nuts!" I snapped after she had thrown another round of self pity. I knew it was common for House elves, our former House elf Bonnie used to do it too if she had done something wrong," Are we nearly there, Winky?" I asked, trying to sound a bit nicer. She nodded and lifted her skinny arm and bony finger to point at a tent right on the edge of the woods. I gathered my courage and prepared myself to confront Mr Crouch about leaving poor Winky all alone in the top box during the match.

_"Mr Crouch, what were you thinking leaving your House elf up in the top box, all alone, and only to save you a seat?" I would tell him._

_"And especially since she has a fear of heights? That is just cruel. She had her hands covering her eyes the entire time, so she wouldn't have to look down at the field! What do you have to say for yourself?" _

Knowing Mr Crouch he would probably shrug it off and tell me to mind my own business. I won't let that happen. I'll make sure he listens to every word I have to say.

With this scenario set in my mind I stopped in front of the tent with Winky next to me," Mr Crouch?"

No response. I looked down at Winky, who was still shaking her head with her hands. I called out again," Mr Crouch! It's Selene Merrythought and Winky."

Again nothing, perhaps he wasn't in the tent. It was a busy night after all with all the Irish celebrating their victory over the Bulgarians.

"I don't think he is here Winky…"

The tiny House elf started to whimper. Why was she this upset? I stared at the closed entrance of the tent. I extended my hand, and even though I know it was not the most polite thing to do, I pulled on the fabric without permission. Nothing happened. I pulled again. It did not open. There was a spell on the tent, so no one would be able to enter inside without a password. It was like the paintings and statues in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, spells wouldn't work.

"Winky, do you know the password to get inside?"

No reply. I was getting annoyed.

"Winky I promise I won't go inside. I only need to know if you'll be able to get inside, so that you can wait there safely and not outside in the busy crowd."

My words seemed to have done the trick, for Winky finally lifted her head to look at me. Her big brown eyes seemed to sparkle," Thank you Miss Selene…" Then her eyes shifted for a moment to the right before lowering her head again.

"I is very, very sorry…"

"Sorry?"

"MILDA!" a voice shouted from my right, followed by a pair of hands shoving me into the, now open, tent.

Completely surprised I landed painfully on my left side. Though hurt, I quickly reached into my pocket, took out my wand and pointed it at whoever managed to caught me off guard. My eyes widened.

"_Expelliarmus_!"

My wand flew out of my hand and landed into that of the wizard before me. Winky stood behind him.

My heart pounded so hard it might very well have jumped out of my chest. I stared at the wizard. Pale skin, sharp features, but with more lines and much older looking than the last time I had seen him. His hair was messy and hung in his brown eyes. I couldn't believe that he was standing in front of me. Bartemius Crouch…Jr.

Not a ghost for he wasn't see-through, nor a figment of my imagination because I knew I wasn't mad…or was I? This man was supposed to be dead! He died! I know he did, for it had been in the papers…and because I got an invitation to his funeral. I crawled backwards as he approached.

"Ello, Selene," Barty smirked at me," it's been a while hasn't it?"

I watched as he placed my wand in the inside of his coat. He patted the coat," Save keeping, I'm sure you understand."

I wanted to reply to him, but I couldn't. Barty…He had been my neighbour and my best friend when we were little, even during Hogwarts. I cried when I heard he had died. To me he had always been Barty Crouch Jr. and not this man before me…Bartemius a follower of You-Know-Who.

He stopped.

"Oh come on now, you haven't forgotten about me have you?"

"I could never forget about you, Barty." I replied, which was the truth._ How could I forget…?_

I crawled back on my feet. Barty was still taller than me, almost as tall as Remus. _Remus…Oh why did I not listen to his gut feeling!_

"I came so close to you the first time, so close…" he lowered his gaze and stared intensely at me. _What on earth was he talking about?_

"I thought I'd never get another chance to see you again… but there you were, in the top box with the Weasley family and even Harry Potter." Barty laughed loudly, I watched Winky cower next to a chair. Barty moved his gaze to look at his House elf.

"Ah yes, Winky. Now she has been extremely helpful. She was always with me, my keeper and caretaker. She pitied me…and because she did, she persuaded my father to give me…the occasional treat, rewards for my good behaviour," He looked back at me," such as a seat in the top box at the finale of the World Quidditch Cup."

My mouth dropped.

"Oh yes, better believe it, babydoll," Barty grinned wickedly," I sat behind you during the entire match. Watching you, watching that werewolf put his filthy paws on you as if you belong to him." His face turned grim.

"I thought Black was the man for you, Selene? Or has Azkaban changed him too much?" He said sneeringly," And to think that I only spend a year there."

_A year?_ I felt my heart sink as I leaned against the centre pole of the tent. _He got out of Azkaban within a year? _

"O, don't be sad baby, Sirius was good company..." He smirked," Can't imagine being stuck in Azkaban for so long…and to think he didn't even belong there now did he? You've got to love the justice system." Barty laughed maniacally.

Without thinking I launched myself at him with raised fists, ready to pummel him. But Barty had always been quick on his feet and he had caught me even before my fist came within an inch of his face.

"Manners, manners, babydoll," Barty said as he pressed the tip of the wand against my neck.

"Don't hurt me, Barty." I pleaded.

"I don't want to hurt you, Sel…" He replied and I felt the firm grip around my body loosen.

"Then let me go Barty! I promise I won't tell,-"

"Nah, I can't let you do that." He took a step back and started to roll up his left sleeve," we're going on a little trip."

He showed me the inside of his left forearm, as he had done thirteen years ago. I've never forgotten that moment. He had been so proud of it. I had no idea what it meant back then, but I sure did now.

The dark mark on his arm was sharp, as if it was a new tattoo instead of an old one. It seemed to be moving, the same way it had done thirteen years ago.

"The dark mark…" I whispered.

"As I said Sel, we're going on a little trip." He moved his sleeve back and grabbed hold of my arm.

"This isn't like you, Barty!" I said trying to pull my arm back," What happened to the Barty who used to sit with me in our parents' backyard? Watching the golden leaves rustle in the wind, making snow angels,-"

"Please," Barty huffed," don't throw those childish sentimental memories at me."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. What could I do? I had to get out of here… _Oh Remus please come and search for me!_

* * *

**Peter p.o.v.**

_Where is that blasted Barty Crouch? The mark is not even in the sky! If he doesn't hurry up what will I tell the master?_

The fires were starting to extinguish rapidly and most of the Death eaters were gone by now. I had been hiding here within the shadows of the forest ever since the match had started. There was nothing much for me to do but to stay here and observe the surroundings. I had seen witches and wizards run off as fast as their feet could carry them, rushing to portkeys in order to safely transport their children of the camp field. I had seen an entire family with bright red hair hurrying off and I couldn't help but feel a slight hint of relief. I took a deep breath and stared into the night sky. _Was_ _that_…I narrowed my eyes at the sight of a bright green spark zooming up into the air. I felt the inside of my left arm sting and watched as the clouds began to form the shape of a skull, a green skull with a snake crawling out of its mouth. _The dark mark…_

"It has begun."

A mere minute later I noticed Barty Crouch Jr. in the distance, at least I thought it was him, but I wasn't sure because he was not alone. He was carrying a person and by the looks of it a woman.

He stopped in front of me and looked down at the ground.

"There you are Pettigrew, hurry and transform back! I can't hold her forever." Angrily I did as he asked, though I would have transformed back even without his ordering. Standing in my own form now, I looked at the woman in his arms.

Selene Merrythought, peacefully asleep.

"What is the meaning of this?!" I hissed at Barty.

"Take her." He said, a bit out of breath. I took a step back.

"Take her?" I frowned," what are you thinking, bringing her with you in the first place!?"

"She's coming back with me." He said firmly.

I was starting to believe maybe the rumours about Barty Crouch Jr. were true, he had always been a bit odd, but now I honestly believed he was nuts.

"Look Crouch, we can't take,-" I started but the man interrupted me by shaking his head.

"She knows too much already. We have to take her. He will understand…"

I tightly pressed my lips together. _The Dark Lord does not have time to be bothered with this..._

"Just take her and I will deal with it later." Barty added pushing Selene into my arms. Then he reached into his pocket and took out two wands. He handed me one of them.

"Take it, it's her wand." He said. I awkwardly took it from him, trying not to drop Selene. Then I noticed red sparks in the direction Barty had come from earlier.

Barty Crouch followed my gaze and looked at the burned down tents. We could hear a loud voice yell, though I could not distinguish what it said.

"Oh…that's my dad right there..." Barty said in a rather casual manner. _The Ministry…_

"I believe that is our cue to get back to the Master." I said.

"Oh, I'm not coming with you." Barty replied," You have to hex me." He nodded at the wand he had just given me.

"Go on hurry! Hex me, I'll be fine." He said.

_Who was I to argue with this fruitcake_? I raised the wand and pointed it to him," _Stupefy_."

Barty fell to the ground and I quickly Apparated away from the scene, not seeing the tiny house elf coming from around a tree.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it, please leave a review ^^ (i'm missing the reviews a lot :( )**


End file.
